Digimon: Base ZERO
by Dragons star
Summary: We know that your past and present reflect on the future to come. But what if it was the opposite? What if what you do in the future affected your past and created another branch on how life could've been.
1. Regret hurts just as much

**Disclaimer**I don't own Digimon, so keep the law suits away from my house!!!

**Dragons star**: (short note) I rewrote the chapter and replaced the corny paragraph in the ending. Oh and some info on the story- This is my explanation on things that happened in the season that weren't explained or weren't explained enough. It's basically an OC story though not entirely. There's going to be six made up characters and two people coming back for an encore. After most of you finish the chapter you'll have a small idea of who they'll be.

Also, for those of you who don't know, this is 'My Past, Your Future'. I just changed the name and rewrote it. Hope you like the chapter!

**Digimon: Base ZERO**

By Dragons star

**Prologue**:

Regrets hurt just as much

They're coming for me. Every corner, filled with everlasting shadows. Each piece of darkness never ceasing, they were always growing, torturing me to the ends of my very soul. They reach out for me, longing to consume me in their growing darkness. My light was dying, how much more of this could I take?

The hall was so long, the longer I ran the more the grief inside me grew. I ran as fast as I could, no longer holding the strength to soar past them with my now sulking wings. I couldn't stand it, I felt like collapsing. I felt like dying right then and there… but I knew my soul could not bear seeing their faces again as they see the failure in my eyes. I had to stop this, now or never.

I slowed my pace and walked passed the last yards of the hall. At the end of the corrupted hallway were a pair of large stone double doors, ancient writing was encrypted upon the surface of each one, none of which I understood. I looked to the side and saw two large knight-like statues at each doors side. Although chipped in many places they stood tall and strong, looking as if they would stand there forever to protect the contents of those doors. I sighed and opened the double doors with what was left of my strength.

And then as I entered the room I saw them, eight pedestals each holding an egg with a symbol decorating its shell. They were said to hold this world's eight strongest beings, ones that were said to watch over this world. I walked up to them and stared, could they really hold such gods? Would my efforts be in vein? Would everything I sacrificed be at the mercy of a mere myth which held no truth? No, I could not think such thoughts; I would rather die now then lose the little hope I have.

Staring straight at the eggs, I opened my mouth to say something but I froze. What could I say to mere eggs? They were the same as the ones from primary village; I could not get help from mere hatchlings, now I know it's hopeless. I felt tense, my hope was depleting once more. I tried to move closer to them, but I failed. I fell to my knees, struggling to stay conscious. I used all my strength getting here and opening those blasted doors! What would my colleagues say if they saw me now? I was a Mon who was considered a hero, a living legend respected by all. A being determined to save this world and lead his fellow Digimon to peace. But I'm not… I'm a failure, even death would be considered an honor compared to this!

My tears began to fall from my eyes, dripping through my helmet. But I didn't care, there were no other survivors to see my shame, just me.

_"You consider death as a great honor. Some would disagree with you, you know?" _I raised my head with strain, trying to find the source of the voice. Could I be hallucinating right now?

"Who are you?" I yelled out. I expected an eerie silence, to prove my sanity's destruction, but something, to my surprise came up.

_"Just someone who knows more about death then all you digimon put together. Scratch that, you're the only one left!" _it said in a mocking tone, laughing at my pitiful self.

I felt anger and frustration boil through me, how dare he insult me like that! Ignoring the burning pain, I stood up on my feet and searched for the voice so I could pummel who ever it was into oblivion! "Show yourself fool! I will not be insulted by one who hides in the shadows!"

He laughed again _"See; now you're back on your feet again, instead of crying like a puppy kicked to the curb!" _I looked down, he was right! I no longer felt the pain as much as before. It must have been his mockery that helped me overcome such misery.

I felt awkward "Um, thank you, I guess. If it wasn't for you I would've-"

He cackled like a mad man _"HAH! Such words of pity are useless to me! I could've just let you drown in your little world of self pity and depression! You're lucky I decided to even care!" _He continued to cackle. I clenched my fists as hard as I could to keep in my anger.

"_Oh shut your mouth, Death! Don't you see he's here for our help?!" _Okay, now I was confused. This was another voice; it seemed it was a female this time. Well at least this one knows why I'm here.

_"What, here to spoil my fun, Life? It's been a couple of hundred thousand years since another living being came to visit us. Do you really think I'm going to let this chance up just so we could fulfill our so called 'duties'?"_ Their names are 'Life' and 'Death'? This is getting interesting.

Suddenly another voice spoke up out of no where _"Death, he needs our help, there are no two ways around it. He stepped through the doors of truth. Someone without a true reason couldn't possibly come in here and just talk to us" _It was another female voice. Are there more of them?

My question was answered as another mysterious voice joined the conversation, this time a male _"You know she has a point, such matters cannot be overlooked. It's not like we have a choice in the matter anyway, we HAVE to help him" _

The one named 'Death' groaned "_Oh great, NOW you're both awake?! Why don't you just crush my happy hour why don't you?!"_

The female named 'Life' seemed to be getting tired of his antics. I don't blame her, so am I! _"Look Death, I know that you're as cramped and bored of this place as I am, but Time and Space are right. We CAN'T just run away from our duties like they were literal chores! This poor being doesn't need your childish attitude, especially with what's happening outside"_

Death growled _"CHILDISH?! Wha-?" _before he could finish he was interrupted by another male voice.__

_"Death, I want to mess with this guy as much as you do but… we just can't. Those consistent shadows are raving in the hall for crying out loud! If they were to pass the doors of truth somehow, think of what would happen to us! You're forgetting that we're in trouble as well" _How did they know of what's happening outside? Could they be the ones I've been seeking after all?

As if I haven't been surprised enough, another voice enters this deliberate gathering _"What's this? Yin, you're acting mature for once, we must be in more trouble then I thought!"_

The one named 'Yin' seemed offended _"Yang, I don't need you to tell me when to be serious! Even I know when we are needed" _Six voices? According to the myths and stories there were eight mystical guardians, where are the other two?

As if reading my thoughts, the one named 'Time' spoke up _"Where are those two? We can't exactly do anything if everyone isn't here. Light and Hope should be awake like the rest of us"_

"_Oh that," _'Space' seemed tense on the matter "_When he had entered the chamber I sent Light and Hope to check out our situation on the outside. They said they would notify us if anything in particular happens" _

I knew I had to speak soon, they probably forgot about my existence by now "Um…" I suddenly heard silence, so I continued "I have come for your… assistance. As you probably know, a new evil has threatened our world, destroying everyone and everything. After all my troops had been deleted, I've decided to take a final risk, to find this temple and gain the strength I need to save what's left of this world. I ask of one favor from you, please grant me the power to diminish this evil" I heard silence, did they decline my plea? Or did they just disappear?

_"Ah, so he is the one that Death was tormenting" _This new voice seemed to be talking to someone.

_"Yes, well there is much for us to do; we can't discuss this forever. Death, we have trouble on the surface" _Well at least I knowthese two must be 'Light' and 'Hope'. So, the myths and legends are true then, these are the ones that will help me defeat this evil. Would they really help me?

_"So, it's really happening, the wall between the worlds is collapsing" '_Death', unlike his carefree mood that I've heard before, seemed stressed. I heard a sigh, _"I guess we really have to do this, huh?"_

"_Death, don't worry," _Life seemed just as stressed as Death "_We will give as much help to this being as we can" _

"_Saraphimon,_"The one that just entered the room, 'Light' spoke to me "_We have come to a final decision; we will give you the power you seek. This will help you stop the evil that has threatened this world for so long but… you do realize the consequences for using such power?" _

I sighed, how could I not? It would not destroy the digital world, but it would… No, I cannot think that way, I will be reluctant to use it if I did "Yes, I do know what would happen. But at least I would know that his evil will not reach another world"

_"Quite the decision you've made, good luck to you," _'Death' seemed saddened "_We will do what we can, from here"_

Suddenly I felt an incredible power surge through me; I felt my strength and more come back to me. I looked up to see the eggs glow brightly from their pedestals. The light was so bright that I had to cover my eyes. When I looked up again the eggs had vanished! I stood up and looked at my surroundings. The torches that covered the walls of the temple were dimming. I knew it was time. I began to walk towards the exit, knowing my fate once I do this; this decided the entire world's fate. Right before I stepped out I turned my head and whispered a small thank you to the empty room. This is the only way to save the digital world…

* * *

**CrystalDramon: **Well at least this version revealed more, and look you even revealed his name!

**Dragons star:** I'm glad I rewrote this too; the whole verge of death thing was no excuse for me to write the corniest piece of crap in the history of

**CrystalDramon: **Yup, and you replaced that one corny paragraph with TWO pages worth of dialogue.

**Dragons star:** Oh I forgot something; I'd really appreciate it if those of you who read this reviewed. In the review, put the things you liked and didn't like in this chapter. Or at least something you think I should fix. Counting on what it is, I may fix it. And NO FLAMES!!! Constructive criticism works though.

**CrystalDramon:** I'll make sure she updates, so don't worry about it.

**Dragons star:** See you next time on 'Digimon: Base ZERO'.


	2. Chosen by Fate, not Choice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, what do you expect from a thirteen year old? But I do own Kaige Tsukomoto and ImpDramon, so you can't use them unless you have my permission!

**Dragons star** (short note): This is a new story I'm trying out and I'm really excited about it. I'm going to try something new with this story so bear with me; it's something that Tidus and Yuna from FFX and FFX-2 inspired me with but don't worry this isn't a Final Fantasy retelling with Digimon characters (although there's a thought) It'll be explained in the ending authors notes if you're a bit confused. Hope you enjoy the story!

**Note:** This chapter is not connected time wise to the last chapter. Oh and for those of you who are sick of 'Dark and tainted halls' don't worry it'll end in a couple of paragraphs!

**Second Note:** Sorry about the delay, I've been busy on a bunch of forums. I guess I was having too much fun RPing… But I've also been looking for the old rules and card scans. The new digimon card game is easy to understand and all but I needed to use this one instead… If I got the rules wrong then please inform me, I'm still a little confused by the old rules (no wonder they redid the entire game!)

**Third Note:** I Just needed to say (since a lot of people don't like OC stories) this is not a total OC story (you'll see why). I'll try my best not to make a 'Mary Sue' or 'Gary stu', if I do then tell me then I'll try my best to fix my characters.

**Fourth Note (Wow, a lot of notes!):** Any questions, email me and I'll answer them (I fixed my email!)

**My Past, Your Future**

**Chapter one: Chosen by Fate, not choice**

**D**ark and tainted halls, where innocence is forgotten and dread is forever, it is a death within life. Torches lined the walls burning with either a red or a blue flame, giving the halls a dark purple glow, adding to the insecure feeling that surrounded it. Every stone within it was perfectly in place, nothing visible was different outside the perfect pattern, even the torches were _exactly_ five feet apart from each other. The walls looked like an endless slab running across the hall on each side. And besides the torches the hall was barren, empty of all true life… well almost empty.

Well hidden in a shadowed crease, the only thing affecting the perfect pattern of the lifeless hall was a Japanese boy about 4 feet, six inches tall and a dark black dinosaur nearly invisible in the shadows. The child had long jet black hair tied in a pony tail with three gold streaks at each side and his eyes were brown. His forehead, which was bleeding all the way to his chin, was bruised on his right temple. He was wearing light armor on his upper body; the shoulder armor was a luster full black except for the deep gash on the left side, his chest plate was silver but was losing its lust because of the scratches and dents covering it, and underneath all the armor was a gray long sleeved shirt, which was ripped in five different places. He also wore light gauntlets, used specifically for sword use. On his lower body he wore tight leather pants with nothing more then knee armor to protect it, and his boots were made of the thick leather. And finally he wore a sword belt, which held two dull bladed Katanas. The belt also held a card holder that held a number of cards. But what stuck out of his medieval outfit was a metal device around his right arm. It was silver and had one slot on one side and a purple ruby on top.

The black dino next to him was about 3/5 the size of the boy. Every scale on its body was black ending in a silver tint on the point of each one. On its back were a set of undeveloped dark purple wings, just beginning to grow, and on its head was a sparkling red ruby.

They hid there, breathing steadily as if the last move they made would be their last; sweat falling from the boy's forehead. He peaked out of the crease, checking for anything that moved. Making sure nothing was there, he signaled for the dino to follow.

Slowly at first, he ran carefully, and then gained speed as fast and recklessly as he could. The mini dinosaur beside him followed his every step, keeping its senses keen for any foreign sounds. They followed the open hall; the boy seemed a bit relieved of the emptiness. "Hey buddy hear anything?" It just replied with a shake of its head, obviously saying no.

As if jinxing themselves, two of the torches (one ahead of them and the other behind) started flaring.

"Oh brother, we have guests! The master will be pleased!" Both flames disperse form their torches forming large fire balls, one red and one blue.

"Just when I think we're safe" The boy sighed. The red ball of fire solidified, and formed a human form with four arms and multiple faces. The blue ball of fire simply spread itself out and formed a human shaped being of pure blue blazing fire.

"Child, you and your little dragon friend have meddled in our master's plan far enough! If you surrender now we will delete you quickly." The red one smirked raising it's lower right hand, burning it brightly as if showing off its power "And don't even think of running away _little boy_, BlueMeramon!" The one named BlueMeramon, punched his right fist into his left palm. Focusing hard, the fire on the lit torches behind him left their pedestals and surrounded the being, creating a fire wall that was impassable, unless you wanted to burn yourself to death first.

The boy merely smirked at their arrogance "Sorry, but I don't have time for you, I have to have a little meeting with your boss." he nodded to the dino beside him. It growled mercilessly and showed its teeth, obviously pissed at their disturbance.

The red being stepped back once, intimidated by the change in the small dragon but the smirk instantly came back to his face "Y-You think you could scare me? I am the great Asuramon, an officer of the master's ultimate army! I will crush you and burn you to ashes!" he said in a smug tone, clenching all four of his fists in anger.

The boy cocked an eyebrow at him "I don't have time for you low level Perfects! But since you're in my way, ImpDramon let's take these guys out" he quickly took a card out the pack behind his sword. He raised it towards the device on his arms and slid it into the slot "Digi-Modify! Shellmon activate! Power activate!" The ruby on ImpDramon's head flashed blue then red.

Asuramon's cocky face disappeared for a look of pure terror "W-What's going on?!"

"Get ready! _Hydro Blaster_!" Water burst from ImpDramon's mouth like a jet stream and slammed Asuramon into the wall, causing rocks to fall from the ceiling. Still holding the stream going at his mouth, ImpDramon ran towards the trapped Asuramon with its right claw out "_Dash Claw_!" Asuramon screamed in pain as the claw struck through him before getting deleted.

The boy had a determined look on his face as he watched Asuramon die then turned around to the BlueMeramon that was blocking the back way "Your next, ImpDramon finish him off!"

ImpDramon pulled his claw out of the wall where he struck Asuramon. He turned to BlueMeramon "_Hydro Blaster_!" It headed straight for BlueMeramon, but he didn't move an inch.

He raised his fiery hand and yelled out "_Cold Fireball_!" and chucked it right at the stream of water. The attack met with the stream, freezing it instantly and breaking it into hundreds of pieces. BlueMeramon smirked "Unlike my 'weak' friend there, I am of ice not fire. You cannot defeat me with that petty attack"

ImpDramon growled "Then try this on for size! Imp Flame!" He sucked in some air then burst out a large green fireball out of his mouth.

BlueMeramon jumped "Give up! _Cold Fireball_!" he shot his attack at the fireball, and like the last attack it froze and broke into hundreds of pieces "You're no where near my league!"

Covering his eyes from the raining shards the boy took out another card "ImpDramon, this'll help" he slashed the card through the slot "Digi-Modify! MasterTyrannomon activate!" The ruby on ImpDramon's head flashed black then red.

"Let's end this now! _Fire Blast II_!" He fired the attack at the terrified BlueMeramon.

"_Ice Phantom_!" Counter-attacking, he created a shield made of thick mist. But the attack deteriorated the shield canceling each other out. BlueMeramon looked up and to his horror was another Fire blast II; it hit him head on before he could counter-attack. He was knocked to the ground, and if you looked close enough you could see his data deteriorating. He looked up at the duo that defeated him "I never thought I'd be beaten by a child and his pet dragon…" those were his last words before his data disappeared.

"ImpDramon, let's go." he shook his head before they started through the hallway again.

::_ I guess a bunch of you are wondering what a kid like me is doing, running in some dark and creepy hallway in the first place, right? Why, am I being attacked by strange monsters? And the big question, who am I in the first place? Well first off my name is Kaige Tsukomoto and this is MY story…_::

* * *

On the now quiet streets of Odaiba, a young boy walked past numerous apartment buildings. He wore a dark red T-shirt and black baggy pants that had red stripes at its side, he also had a red and black backpack. By the expression on his face he seemed deep into thought and a bit frustrated. Suddenly a ringing tone came from the cell phone sticking out of his pocket, he pulled out his cell "hello, oh hey mom."

"Kaige, mind doing me a favor and buy a gallon of milk on your way home?"

Kaige sighed "You know I could just get the milk and come home right now."

"Oh, no you don't! We had a deal remember? You would stay out for at least an hour to get used to your surroundings, or at least meet someone instead of sitting on the couch and watching T.V.!" His mom caught him in the living room of their new house watching Yu-Gi-Oh and made him go around the neighborhood for an hour. _'Why bother anyway? Mom's going to hate it here as much as I am and we'll move back to __Okinawa__ and back to my real friends'_.

"I still don't see the point of doing this! We'll just end up going back home." he heard his mom getting irritated on the other end.

"Kaige, I know that you're upset with the sudden move, but don't you see that I've been waiting for this promotion for a while." Kaige growled under his breath and kicked a rock that was on the middle of the street.

"Fine, I'll pick up your stupid milk." Before she could remark, shut the phone off and stuffed it back in his pocket. He kicked the nearest pebble down the street and heard a big 'ow'. Kaige, surprised, ran down where he kicked the rock to and found a little boy at least nine years old on the ground and rubbing his head. "Whoa, sorry kid I didn't mean to hit you like that," He picked him up and brought him back on his feet "Feel better?"

The kid nodded "Yeah, I think" he looked himself over again and smiled "my name's Eijiro what's yours?"

"Kaige, Kaige Tsukomoto, nice to meet you kid" he started to walk passed him but hesitated. He sighed _'damn conscious'_ he pulled two cards out of his pocket and held them out to the kid "here have them, it's the least I could do after I kicked that rock at your face."

Eijiro's face lit up like a Christmas light "Thank you Tsukomoto-sama!"

Kaige rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment _'Sama? Wow first time someone called me that.'_

Eijiro looked at both cards "'Dark fire soldier #1' and 'Dark fire soldier #2', these are probably the best cards I have now!" After a minute or two of bouncing around he stopped and looked at Kaige "Do you like card games? 'Cause Isozaki-san owns this cool card shop two blocks from here! You can go there now if you want, he doesn't close for another two or three hours"

Kaige was excited '_A card shop huh? I guess there is something to get excited about after all.'_ he reached over to the kid's head and ruffled his hair "Thanks, Eijiro. See, ya!"

Running down the remaining blocks, (and nearly getting run over once) he arrived at a small comic shop. It was an old brick building with two stories. The bottom floor was obviously the card shop and the second floor was an old apartment. The sign on the top said "Kaiser cards" Kaige's excitement left him 'This is the cool card shop? Oh well, I have nothing else to do anyway.'

Walking in Kaige saw shelves and shelves of comics, video game guides, gaming magazines, and mangas. The walls were lined with posters of anime, cards, and video games. He walked up to the counter and saw what he was looking for. The counter top was covered with card packs of every kind you could think of, Magic the gathering, Yu-Gi-Oh (or how he liked to call it by its old name, Magic and Wizards), Pokemon, ECT. He passed all of them till he reached the end where something caught his eye. There was a box with a bunch of packs in it. He picked one of the packs up and looked at it closely, it wasn't one he recognized, and that was surprising considering he played every single card game at least once, even poker (to his mother's dismay).

He read the card pack and it read "Digimon". Kaige raised an eyebrow, '_Digimon? What's this? Some cheap imitation of 'Pokemon' probably'. _Suddenly he heard foot steps behind him; he threw the pack back down in the pile and turned around to see who it was. It was an old man around his late sixties wearing old brown slacks with a knitted vest over a white button up shirt. He had a smile on his face that calmed Kaige down a bit.

"Uh… hi?" he laughed nervously as the man looked at him.

"Have you ever heard of Digimon young man?" Kaige eyed the old man curiously. He then looked at the pack he had just looked at before.

"Um…no can't say I have." Kaige replied still feeling a little uncomfortable around the old guy.

The old man looked at Kaige with a tint of disappointment in his eye. "Hmm… I'm not surprised not many people know about Digimon. Wouldn't really blame them, it's that Yu-Gi-Oh thing that kids are interested in these days."

"Um right…" He stared blankly at them man "Um… just who are you?"

"You can call me Isayako son, and who might you be?"

"Kaige Tsukomoto…" He wasn't sure if he could trust this guy but he looked nice enough…

"Are you interested in card games son?" Kaige beamed.

"You kidding?! I'm basically king of games! Especially back in my old school! There's not a card game I can't master!"

"Is that right? Then are you interested in Digimon?" Kaige looked from the pack to the old man.

"Well I don't know… is it anything like Pokemon?" Isayako laughed.

"No! It's a hundred times better then that game!" Kaige was skeptical but nodded.

"Sure, I have a few minutes. I mean how long would it take to master this?" The old man smiled and motioned for the counter and sat down, Kaige shrugged and followed. Isayako pulled out two decks of cards and pushed one to Kaige.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Kaige" He laid out a map for the card field and started explaining everything to him. Kaige took everything in after a couple of minutes or so.

"Okay that's everything? Seems a bit complicated but I get it…" He looked through the deck Isayako lent him, by the looks of it; it had fairly good cards… He chose a rookie card from his deck and placed it face down on the duel zone. He then shuffled his deck and dealed himself ten cards then put the rest on the online zone; he looked at Isayako who did the same thing. They both flipped up their rookie cards; Kaige had Gotsumon on the field while Isayako had Gabumon. Kaige smiled, his card was stronger so he would be able to wipe out Gabumon.

**Kaige**

**Gotsumon**

**Type: Rock Digimon**

**Data**

**Special Ability: Dig**

**Battle**** type: Green**

**Power: 250**

**Isayako**

**Gabumon**

**Type: Reptile Digimon**

**Data**

**Battle**** type: Green**

**Power: 240**

Kaige looked at his hand and saw Tortomon; he smiled and placed the card in the Digivolution Zone. He noticed Isayako also put a card in that zone _'What does he have planned?' _He shook his head and took out a coin "So we flip a coin to see who goes first, right?"

"Yes, now I'll call it" Isayako instructed, looking at his hand with a smile on his face. Kaige nodded and flipped the coin "Heads!" The coin landed on the table, Kaige took a closer look and sighed- it was heads. Isayako started his turn by flipping up the face down Digivolution card, Kaige's eyes widened. The card was Garurumon, while the card he placed down was strong; it wasn't strong enough to beat this guy!

**Isayako**

**Garurumon**

**Type: Animal Digimon**

**Data**

**Battle**** type: Green**

**Power: 330**

Isayako completed his turn by placing two cards from his hand offline as a Digivolution requirement. Kaige sighed and looked at his hand, he then flipped over the card he had face down on the Digivolution zone _'It's either use it or lose it…'_ he thought to himself. The card he had was Tortomon, though that didn't really do him any good, especially since Isayako's power grows. He discarded one card from his hand and ended his turn.

**Kaige**

**Tortomon**

**Type: Reptile Digimon**

**Vaccine:**

**Battle**** type: Red**

**Power: 360**

**Isayako**

**Garurumon**

**Type: Animal Digimon**

**Data**

**Battle**** type: Green**

**Power: 410 **

Isayako looked at his cards "I play 'Metal Attack' Adding 50 points to my attack power. It's just a bit of reassurance"

**Isayako**

**Garurumon**

**Type: Animal Digimon**

**Data**

**Battle**** type: Green**

**Power: 460**

Kaige sighed "I'll pass…" It's not that he didn't have any cards in his hand; it's just that he couldn't use any of them!

Isayako laughed "Which means that I win the duel because my Digimon has more attack points then you!"

Kaige smirked "Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'll get you in the next duel!" He looked as the clock and saw that an hour had already passed! "Oh great, I still need to buy milk!" Kaige handed him the deck "Thanks for teaching me the game; I might come back when I have some free time. But I got to get home now." He said with a bit of a haste.

Isayako smiled "You keep the deck, maybe you'll get some practice before our next match" He handed the deck back to Kaige.

"Thanks Isayako-san!" Kaige nodded his thanks and left the store. _'When we passed by here there was a grocery store passed that old electronics shop'_ He thought to himself, walking down the street. He spotted the electronics shop down the street and took a short sprint towards it. As Kaige neared it, he saw all the sleek machines in there, computers, laptops, PDA's… all going haywire? Everything in the store was on the fritz, and it seems that nobody inside knew what was going on. Kaige shrugged, passing by the chaotic shop and heading for the Grocery store that was two buildings down.

Kaige walked in, and headed for the Dairy section. One of the employees was there, mopping the floor; he looked up and saw Kaige.

"Hey kid, be careful I already had two of my co-workers slip on this today" Kaige rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…" He grabbed a carton of milk, and headed for the cashier. But the next moment, there was crash in the next section. Right after that, Kaige blacked out…

* * *

Kaige opened his eyes, his vision was blurry. He shook his head and looked around, everything was… dark. Nothing but purple, black, and gray surrounded him; it was pretty obvious he wasn't in the grocery store anymore.

"So you're the one?" Kaige jumped, he looked around but couldn't find the speaker of the voice. It was like the voice was all around him.

"W-Who are you?" Kaige asked, "And where am I?"

There was a long pause before he spoke again "Well… can't really answer your first question but I guess you can call me a friend" he laughed "Wow, corny line. I'd expect that from Life or Hope, but never from my own mouth!"

Kaige cocked an eyebrow "So where exactly am I?"

The voice stopped laughing and paused "To be honest, I don't know. But that's not really important now, is it?" he cleared his throat (at least Kaige thought he did, since he can't even see the guy.) and continued "Well let's get on to business shall we?"

"Business?"

"Well of course! Why do you think you were brought here? To play a game of Poker?" Sarcasm dripped from his words as Kaige's eye twitched in annoyance.

"So what exactly do you want?" Kaige asked this was getting far too confusing for his tastes.

"Well… I'm here to check on the one I just chose."

"Wait a second, do you mean me? And what exactly did I get chosen for again?" Kaige asked, no matter how many answers he gets, more questions just end up showing themselves.

"To bare a great responsibility!" The voice boomed.

Kaige's eyes widened in annoyance "Whoa, wait a second! I already have a responsibility keeping up with my life, I can't accept another!"

"You're too late to decline! You've already been chosen, fail and it could mean the destruction of this world!" The voice said Kaige could hear it start to fade.

"Hey wait a second! Decline?! You never even asked me if I wanted to do this or not! I don't even know what this responsibility even is!" Kaige yelled out, his vision fading… soon he blacked out again.

* * *

"Hey kid, you okay?" Kaige slowly opened his eyes, seeing the employee that was mopping the floor earlier "Oh good you're awake!"

Kaige felt his head behind him; he winced as he touched the bump "What happened?"

The employee sighed "My co-worker was stacking some of the cans into a pyramid when he tripped and caused half the cans to roll down the aisle. You managed to avoid the stampede but you slipped on the wet floor and hit your head." He helped Kaige up "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…" he vaguely remembered what happened, "um, where's that carton of milk I just had in my hand?"

"Oh, it fell out of your hands and exploded in the next aisle" the guy sighed "Just grab another one, don't worry about paying for the one that's all over the floor." Kaige shrugged, grabbed another carton and went to pay for it. All the while, he was thinking about that weird dream he just had.

_'Probably just some random dream caused by the bump on my head'_ he thought as he paid for the milk and left the store. Kaige passed by the electronics store, seems that they got everything back to normal again. He headed for his house, not noticing the beam of light that just hit his backpack…

**Dragons star:** I know, it's been a while since I updated. But I've been busy! Okay so I was more lazy then busy but that's not the point! At least I got this new chapter up! I'd like to thank Cha-Cha-Chan (my best friend) for her help on this story; she's the one who helped me a lot. But don't worry! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, then when I'm done with the first couple of chapters I'll work on 'My Perfect World'. I've been having writer's block on that so it'll take a while before I can get the latest chapter out for that story…

**Note**: The name Tsukomoto is a name I picked up while watching the credits for Final Fantasy X-2. Odd huh?

**Note 2**: The device, for most of you who haven't figured it out yet (oh come on its easy!) Is a digivice, just think of a tamers digivice, except get rid of the small screen and replace it with a purple gem and it's strapped to your arm.


End file.
